


You Are Too Good To Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Valentine's Day Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recreating First Date, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve treats Danny like a prince, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	You Are Too Good To Me:

*Summary: Steve treats Danny like a prince, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams couldn’t believe that his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, went all out for Valentine’s Day, He just loves his super seal so much.

 

He recreated their first date, & it means so much to the blond, that he shows his romantic side. He took in everything, that was around him. He kissed Steve feverishly, & with such passion.

 

“Thank you so much for doing this, Baby, It looks absolutely perfect”, The Loudmouth Detective praised him. They made out for awhile, til they were ready to start their date officially, & have some fun. They sat down, & they enjoyed their meal.

 

“This has been a great evening”, Steve said with a sigh, as he held his lover close to him. “It sure has”, The Detective agreed with him, The Five-O Commander just kissed him, as they cuddled, & snuggled against each other. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Steve”, Danny said to him, as he squeezed his hand, Steve squeezed it back, & said, “Happy Valentine’s, Day, Danno”, They kissed, & made out for awhile.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
